Ultraman Babylon Chapter 1
Ultraman Babylon: A Housepets!/Ultraman Crossover To Info Page Chapter 1: The Birth of Ultraman Babylon! A red orb, a blue orb, a yellow orb and a black orb speed through space, ramming and chasing each-other toward Earth. All three orbs enter Earth's atmosphere and crash-land in a forest outside of a small community called Babylon Gardens. An explosion was heard all throughout the community, startling it's residents. Some even saw the explosion! Police were sent to investigate. A dog named Peanut Butter Sandwich and a cat named Grape Jelly Sandwich go out and search for what caused the explosion as well, because Peanut insisted they do so. "We've been walking around for three hours!" Said Grape. "I don't think we're going to find it." "We'll find it Grape, we just need to keep searching!" Peanut said. "Peanut, I don't think we're going to fi..." Grape couldn't even finish her sentence as she and Peanut froze as they saw burnt, tipped over trees with a path in the dirt. "We're close Grape! Peanut exclaimed with excitement. "We're close!" They followed the trail of burnt trees until they saw what appeared to be a large red orb. "Wow!" Exclaimed Peanut. "It's so big!" "What even is this thing?" Questioned Grape. "Good question." Said Peanut. As they were inspecting the large orb, the ground shook and they heard what sounded like Godzilla's roar. "What was that?!" Asked Grape. "I think it was that thing over there!" Peanut exclaimed as he pointed in the direction of what appeared to be a giant dinosaur using a fire breath on trees. "We gotta get out of here, now!" Grape exclaimed when she noticed the Kaijuu. As Grape started running away, the Kaijuu noticed them and shot a fire breath at them. Peanut froze and stared at the flames coming right for him. Then, a mysterious humanoid figure flew in and shielded Peanut from the raging flames, the flames forming into a bubble around Peanut and the figure. "Who and what are you?!" Peanut asked nervously. The figure had a mostly silver body, with a red chest, red neck, red lower legs, and red on it's arms from the wrist to the elbow and on it's shoulders, as well as red lines going down the sides of the body. There was two dog ear shaped details on the sides of it's head that swept toward the back of the head. There was also what appeared to be a crystal on it's chest, blinking red and making what sounded like an alarm sound. "Don't worry Earthling, I mean you no harm." The figure said. "To answer your question, I am an alien from Nebula M78 named Babylon. My job is to capture or destroy any creatures who disrupt peace in the universe, we are called the Ultra Heroes." The figure said. "Me and my partners Arcadia and Mesota were transporting a Kaijuu we captured named Bemular. He got away and went toward this planet after releasing all of the other dangerous Kaijuu we had in custody, so we followed him and the other Kai and ended up crashing here on the planet you call Earth. We lost control because your planet's atmosphere is too thick for us to function properly, that means I will now have to merge with a resident of this world in order to survive. In fact, i'm suprised i've kept the barrier around us this long. So I must ask, would you be willing to save my life." The alien said. Peanut looked down and thought long and hard about his options. He then looked back up at the alien with a look of determination. "I'll do it!" Peanut exclaimed. "I'll do it if it means that I can save you and your partners' lives!" "The choice you have made shows me just how much courage you have in your small body." The alien said. "Here, take this!" The alien tossed over to Peanut a red bracelet with a red jewel in the middle. (Author's note: Think something similar to Ultraman Mebius' henshin item.) "What is this?" Peanut asked. "That is the Babylon Brace, spin the jewel to make us one being, when we are not merged, I will rest inside of the jewel." The alien explained. Peanut put the Babylon Brace on his arm, then span the jewel, in an instant, he became taller than the trees. Peanut looked over his body, seeing he looked exactly like the alien who had saved his life moments earlier. Military Jets flying around the monster, firing at it. He looked around and saw that people were gathered around watching the fight with the police and military keeping them from coming any closer. "This is awesome!" Peanut exclaimed! "Really? The others who have done this told me their vessals where all in shock and disbelief." The alien said. But then they were tackled by the Kaijuu they had just forgotten about. Grape kept running until she was outside of the forest. She turned around, expecting to see Peanut right behind her, but he wasn't behind her like thought. "What! I thought he was right behind me!" Grape thought. "He better not be dead!" Grape ran back to the area where the monster appeared, where a giant was fighting the Kaijuu. "Who and What is that?! What's going on here?!" Grape said as the giant picked up the Kaijuu and tossed it. Then Grape remembered something important. "Gah! I forgot! I got to go find out where Peanut went!" Grape ran past the battle as quick as she could. Peanut followed the alien's instructions on how to fight and use his abilities. But then Peanut heard an alarm sound and looked down. He saw the crystal on his chest blinking a Red light. "The Color Timer is blinking. That means we're almost out of energy! You have to finish this Battle now!" The alien instructed Peanut. "Use the Babylon Beam to destroy him! He has been re-classified as a level 5 danger and must be destroyed! Point your left arm forward and bend your elbow so the top of the Babylon Brace is pointing away from you. Then place your right wrist under the Brace so your wrist can activate a switch on the Brace that will fire the Beam!" Peanut did what the alien told him to do, and a beam fired out of the Brace right at Bemular, which caused the Kaijuu to explode into a billion pieces. "That's kinda disturbing" Peanut thought as he saw the chunks of Bemular's flesh fly all over. "Hurry up and fly into the air so we can disengage before we both die!" The alien exclaimed urgently. Peanut did as he was told and flew into the air. "Peanut! Peanut! Peanut! Where are you! Peanut!" Grape called out. Then she heard a familiar voice calling her name, obviously trying to get her attention. "Grape! Hey Grape!" Grape turned to Peanut running towards her. She ran over to Peanut and slapped him in the face. "What was that for?! Peanut cried. "That was for scaring me, I thought you might've died! Grape answered as she held back tears. "Well, I might've died if it wasn't for that giant saving me back there." Peanut said. "Really, that thing saved you? Did he tell you anything? Grape asked. " Yeah he told me a lot about him, like that he is a sorta space cop called an Ultra Hero and that his ship is destroyed, so he has no way of leaving Earth, as well as saying that there are two others like him, but they are M.I.A. at the moment." Peanut shared. "Wow, that's all very interesting Peanut, I wonder how lonely he must feel with his friends being missing. Grape said. "Does he have a name? Grape asked. "Yes, he did. His name is Babylon... Ultraman Babylon!" Peanut suggested. "That's an interesting name." Grape agreed. "It's getting late, let's go home." Grape suggested. "Alright, sounds good." Said Peanut. Grape and Peanut walked home in the glow of the sunset, Peanut now carrying a great secret. To be continued... Category:DigitalBrave3 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Fan characters Category:Ultras Category:Fan Ultra Traits/Powers Category:Fan Crossovers Category:Fan Continuity